peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Under Peppa's Pants!
Under Peppa's Pants is a series that currently airs on Comedy Central and PuppiesNetwork. Episodes Season 1 #”Pepa Pee” #”The Obese”: Peppa gets obese. #”Peppa Makes a Ginormous Mess”: Peppa makes the biggest mess. #”Peppa Pig Training Video”: Training on how to do Peppa Pig stuff. #”Poor George”: George leaves the house and seeks many disasters on the southeast side of town. #”The New Pig”: A new pig comes to town. #”Democracy”: Peppa kills people for money. #”I Demand Ezza”: Mummy Pig loves the fashion magazine Ezza. #”The Crazyness”: Crazy and cracktastic crap happens. #”Rebecca Rabbit Gets Giant!!”: Rebecca gets huge. #”Save the Chef”: Peppa and her gang save local school chef. Games #”Chef's Luv Shack” Season 2 #”Full House”: The house gets crowded with Peppa's gang clones. #”Rebecca Gets Clone?”: Many Rebecca clones are born. #”��️eppa ��️ig”: Peppa changes herself. #”A Bad Man”: Peppa becomes male and does illegal things. #”Mr. Tomato”: When Mr. Potato dies, a new mascot comes to town. #Prehistoric Ice Man: Peppa, the gang, and Mephesto find an ice man from 1996. #”Peppa's Legal Name”: Peppa figures out her legal name. #”Whatever happened to Quongus?”: Quongus gets lost in New Porkville. #”We meet again, Oreo-And-Eeyore”: Oreo-And-Eeyore comes back. #”4,600!!!”: Peppa does anything involving the number 4600 #”The Crappubus”: Chef gets a girlfriend, but she is actually a Crappubus, a demon sent from Heck. Season 3 #”Suzy Dies”: Suzy gets assassinated by Rebecca Rabbit when she becomes a celebrity. #”Party at Home”: Peppa and her gang have a party while her parents are out. #”Home Alone”: Peppa and her friends go on a road trip while George is home alone. #”Pedro and Mt. Everest”: Pedro, Peppa and others go on a trip to the top of Mount Everest. #”Clayton”: A new person called Clayton Crap can morph into anything. #”The Queen's Extreme Bus Ride”: Queen Elizabeth II gives many characters the extreme bus ride, including a bridge breaking apart. #”Just Desserts” #”Vice City” #”Giantess Miss Rabbit” #”Trump Comes” #”Peppapresident” #”Under Peppa's Pants: The Movie”: Due to germ problems, the Peppish government lays a large dome on top of Pork. Peppa does her best to get the citizens out of that dome. Season 4 #”Sonic Really Underground!” #”Peppa Pig vs. Edmond Elephant: Quiz-Off” #”Time Fluxed Peppa: Part 1” #”Time Fluxed Peppa: Part 2” #”Time Fluxed Peppa: Part 3” #”Peppa's Fanatic” #”International Carrot Day” #”The New PC Game” #”Pepperius and the Hurricane” #”Tsunami” #”Soozee” Season 5 #”The Return of Suzy Sheep”: Suzy Sheep falls out of Heaven when she carelessly walks in the giant hole in the ozone layer. #”Miss Rabbit Turning Blueberry” #"Pig News" #"New Neighbor" #"Cheating Affairs": Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig secretly cheat on each other. #"Fallen Dreams": Peppa falls asleep and dreams while falling. #"Powered by George": George makes his own episode of Under Peppa's Pants and also animates it. #"Sneeze": Peppa sneezes very small but it gets bigger when she goes. It was just a feather. #"The Camper Van" #"Peppa's Claymation": Peppa makes her own claymation, narrated by herself. #"Peppa's Job": Peppa gets a boring job and is forced to quit it. Season 6 #"The Town Goes Wild": When a volcano is about to erupt, a comet about to hit Porky and a tsunami about to hit the South Peppish coast, the town gets everything they need to survive before they die in a fire when the fire is frozen, triggering Porky to get wet. #"Hello Peppa": Mummy, Daddy and George are hiding from Peppa. Peppa wants to kill them. #"Hide and Sick (when Peppa dies)": When Peppa is chasing George, she dies for no reason.Peppa is not dead really. She appears alive in the next episode. #"Freaky Saturday": Peppa and George keep switching bodies to see how their life goes. #"Suzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy Sheep": When Suzy dies, it is up to Peppa and friends to find a potion to revive her. #"Muddy Puddle Drought": When the town begins using muddy puddles as a resource, they all disappear. Peppa and the users go looking for them. #"Tobias the Burglar": When Chris, Matthew, Trevor, and Tobias visit Peppa, they are falsely accused of robbing a bank. #”Pepsi Pig”: Peppa becomes addicted to Pepsi. She and George begin selling it to children and get arrested. #"We Don't Need You, Peppa": When everybody is working on stuff, Peppa is rejected as an assistant except for one person. #"Peppa the 1-Second Artist": When Peppa goes to art school, she becomes an amazing artist but figures out she was given a new brain. #"The Quest for the Brain": This episode continues from the last one. Peppa goes on a quest to find her old brain. Season 7 (Note: This season has an ongoing storyline that lasts the entire season) #"President Gazelle": Madame Gazelle becomes the president of Peppia. #"Pedro in Mexico": Pedro Pony is sent back to Mexico by Gazelle. #"Peppa the Spy": Peppa tries to illegally send Pedro back to Peppia but is sent back. #"Peppa in Jail": Peppa is sent to jail after illegally trying to send Pedro back to Peppia. #"Out of Jail": Peppa is exploded out of jail by Suzy and Danny. #"Fire in the Gazelle Tower": Peppa gets in an empty airplane and crashes into the Gazelle Tower, causing a fire on the 50th floor and claiming the lives of 1 person and injuring 6 firefighters. The person killed is rumored to be 8 year old Zoë Zebra. News is happening with some news even being on PigTube. Security is forced more, making people have to show their phone number, pin number, credit card number and their criminal records. This is a reference to the fire in the Trump Tower (the exception being no airplanes crashed). This is the first episode to be 30 minutes long (with ads). Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Deaths *Democracy: People in Democracy π² Key ¹ means a permanent death. ² means a revived death. ³ means a possible death, recovered. π means a minor death, unknown. ⁴ means a possible death, unknown if revived or not. Characters Theme Song Season 1 The season 1 intro had the voices not stand out much. The music was quieter than some trumpet sound. Intro: Kids: 3, 2, 1, go! effect Kids: Yeah yeah yeah, yeah! (until it reaches the title card) the "yeah yeah" they are character slides "skips to end" 5 times appears falling from the sky Narrator: Created by ScribbledEggs Season 2: Episodes 1-6 The season 2 intro made the voices stand out more. The music was starting to be louder than the trumpet sound. Season 2: Episodes 7-Season 3, Episode 9 (Peppa is made out of construction paper) ---- Man: I'm going down to Pork, I'm gonna have myself a time. Peppa, Suzy: Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation! Man: Going down to Pork, I'm gonna leave my woes behind. Danny: Ample parking day or night, people spouting "howdy neighbor!" Man: I'm heading on up to pork, I'm gonna see if I can't unwind. Pedro: (vulgar content muffled) Man: So come on down to pork, come and meet some friends of mine. Season 3, Episode 10-Season 4, Episode 6 Great changes have happened to the intro. When Man starts talking, Stretch Armstrong can be seen. When Danny is talking, a bus and a police car are seen. When Pedro talks, rats come out of Pork Elementary. Season 4, Episode 7-Season 7, Episode 1 When the short guitar sound ends, the words "4TH GRADE" pop up and then old scenes start showing up. Season 7, Episode 2-Season 10, Episode 5 It changes to the season 2 intro but after the guitar sound, old scenes show up. A bluegrass sound can be heard. Season 10, Episode 6-Season 16, Episode 11 It is the intro from season 7 but with a rock sound; sounds clipped from a Les Claypool song "Whamola". Season 17, Episode 1- It has the music from season 10 but it is the season 2 intro in 3D. Easter eggs from the season 2 intro can be seen. There is also a grave with "RIP PEDRO PONY,." Songs Set up the Stage Peppa: We've just gone to a new age, we are going to set up the stage. George: We have the dog for our cage we are going to set up the stage. Peppa: We have everything for the world we are going to do our hurl. George: We make everything to build it we are building anything that fits. Suzy: I have a cousin named Louise She is the one that always pees. Pedro: And I just want my mom to stop fighting everyone for Wendy, I'll be an activist to 'cause that's what Brian Boitano'd do. All: We've just gone to a new age, we are going to set up the stage We have the dog for our cage we are going to set up the stage. All We have everything for the world we are going to do our hurl We make everything to build it we are building anything that fits. My Mum The Clerk (song) Rebecca: I barely see my mum She is working everywhere. We barely ever speak 'Cause she's always sitting in a chair. My mum the clerk(x2) She can also be a total jerk. (Instruments) She hardly ever talks But she claims she's very strong I don't if that's true or not 'Cause she's never here for long. She's always being confused With her twin sister I know they loveAs siblings each other But they're always saying " I don't miss her " My mum the clerk (x2) Quotes *"What the Astley?" (reference to rick astley) *"Oh shit!" Trivia *The show has stole many elements and references from South Park, for example, in The Obese from 2018, where Peppa gets Weight Gain 13000, a parody of the South Park element Weight Gain 4000 in the episode of the same name from 1998. *The animation style is very inconsistent. "The Obese" is animated in Toon Boom, while "Powered by George" is animated traditionally. The intro is animated by hand, however. *Unlike the original Peppa Pig, the characters do not have cheek marks. Notes Category:Series Category:ScribbledEggs